Hovering Over The Abyss Of Life Or Death
by Wheatly234
Summary: When Barry finds him self in the midst of a life or death sickness. (not cancer I swear.) the team has to figure out how to heal Barry before it's to late! Felicity is in chapter two. P.S you may want to re-read this story again because I re-wrote some of the chapters! P.P.S it's the same story I just took out the first chapter and re-wrote the second one! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1:Injection

ch.1

"Y _ou really think you can win this race, Barry! Not like this, you're too angry!" Joe yells at me._

" _I'm not angry anymore, I'm fine, I can do this, Joe, we are running out of time!"I scream at him, how am I going to get the message through his thick skull!_

" _Barry no matter what you say, you're staying in this cell, it's for the better for the better of humanity. You could kill someone like this." Cisco says as he comes out of the shadows._

" _Cisco please you don't understand is fine really, I've calm down, we need to take zoom down PLEASE! I'll do anything you want, Cisco, Joe you have to understand if I don't show up everyone I've ever loved will die, JOE do you want iris to die!" I scream at them while I feel the sting of tears in my eyes._

 _Suddenly the cell door opened._

"T _hank you." I breathed out but out of nowhere Cisco and Joe step back off to the side and zoom slowly walks up with a gun in his hand, and that's my cue to freeze in my place._

"G _uys, GUYS! What did you do." I'm freaking out now!_

"I _t's not against the law to form alliances Bare," Joe says with a blank expression on his face._

 _DAMN IT!_

"B _ye Barry!" Zoom says as he shoots the gun, the bullet strikes in my heart._

"AHHH!"I scream as I spring up from my bed, ever since the death of zoom I've been traumatized, I can't get him out of my dream's, _sometimes I wish I was dead..._

 _I swear I'm driving myself crazy!_

 _So what if I'm crazy?_

I ran my hands over my face a couple of times to try and wake myself up it eventuality worked and I realize I'm at home safe and sound in my comfy bed, not on Earth 2 caged up to be some punching bag for zoom to practice on, I'm not placed in a cell at S.T.A.R labs because the team thinks I'm a speed freak psychopath, and It's a definite that I'm not dead. I silently thank God.

I was about to get up when Cisco texted me saying there was a new meta in central city park so I ran to central city park and saw a man standing in a leather black and green jumpsuit, I stared at him for a moment until he noticed me I saw him turn his head and then he was gone.

Before I knew it, I felt something jab me in the neck.

"Hey, Flasher". the man says while still holding the syringe to my neck. I felt a wave of nausea that painfully brought me to my knees.

"W-What did you just jab me in the neck with."

"Well flasher, my new power is that I can make your kind very sick, you see by this Friday your immune system will be crushed to pieces, haha you won't even have one anymore." He chuckled at the end of his sentence, while another painful wave come over me, he was still holding the shot to my neck..

"On the first week your immune systems will fail the next week my illness will be havocking on your body and by the third-week central cities greatest superhero will be faced with death." He said sounding completely mentally ill.

"Are you crazy my friends will figure out something's wrong faster than I ever could run."

"Oh, no you see they won't find out because you'll be in too much pain to even move from where you are now, unless they have a tracker on you but it will still feel painful for the first 24 hours, plus all men are stubborn at being sick you won't tell anyone if I'm correct."

"What did you put in that serum?"

"Well flasher it's like the Bird Flu but even worse and specialized just for you I know about your healing system and with what I injected you with its completely offline."

"Are you crazy you just want to kill me right, well know if I go down we all go down including you."

"Your smart Scarlet but not that smart, I specialized my power to make sure it's not catchable to any other human being."

"What-" I said but I suddenly felt incredibly tired.

"In two seconds you'll fall asleep, three, two, one." Once he was done talking I had completely drifted off to sleep, I felt two hands go under my back but it didn't feel soft, it felt like a million daggers going all over my body.

"Ahh, don't touch me there," I said as I shot up in pain to see Caitlin and Cisco astonished.

"Barry are you ok". Caitlin says as she pulls me up but I'm in too much pain to stand.

"Ahh, Caitlin don't touch me," I say as I swat at her hand.

"Aw, he's so sensitive today," Cisco says playfully while punching me in the shoulder softly but it really felt like a hard punch of pain.

"Shut up and don't touch me there either," I say as I slap him.

"What's wrong with you today," Cait says as she stops in front of me and touches my face, but just as she lays her fingers on my face a wave of pain and nausea came over me, I felt super sick, I ran to the side of the street and threw up everything I ever ate in my entire life.

"Barry!" Caitlin says as she runs over to me and puts her hand right on the spot where that guy gave me a shot, I jumped half a mile in pain.

"Barry lets get you to star labs your acting...Strange". Cait says while grabbing my shoulder which sent me into immediate pain.

"OW!" I said in a high pitch voice.

They helped me get into the van and I lied down even though I was in incredible pain.

Caitlin's p.o.v

We got Barry settled in the back of the van, I started worrying about him I've never seen someone in so much sudden pain.

"Why is Barry so dramatic, we didn't even hurt him ". Cisco said while sipping a soda.

"I don't know, is he ok," I ask Cisco just as he turns his head to look back at Barry.

"Would you believe me if I said he was asleep." Cisco giggles.

"Wow, we should get him to star labs". I say just as I hear a tiny cough from Barry.

"You ok back there".

"Yeah". He said in a hoarse rasp, I was wondering if maybe Barry had contracted something.

"How are you feeling Barry". I say as Barry coughs again.

"In pain, So much pain."He says as he drifts off to sleep.

"Well he's asleep now but why do think he came to the park".

"I don't know...maybe a meta?" Cisco says hesitantly

We were left to ponder the whole ride there to why Barry was asleep at the central city park...


	2. Chapter 2 Day 1: Headache's & hotflashes

Caitlin's p.o.v

Instead of bringing Berry to star labs we brought him to Joe's he look so tired and wiped out I figured he needed rest more than me testing him for some sort of issue although after we dropped him off the voices in my head kept saying something's wrong, RED FLAG RED FLAG, go back get him he's not fine, and you know it. But I kept on driving back to star labs with Cisco. I was completely silent the whole ride and Cisco knew why but he was silent two I didn't know why but I had a guess.

The next morning I got up early and called Cisco we needed help with this if Barry wouldn't let me or Cisco know how or why he's in pain, I was going to get a familiar face to make him spill the beans.

"Cisco I have the plan to get Barry to talk," I say while hugging the phone to my ear.

"Talk about what he's not hiding anything," Cisco says while sounding like he's eating something.

"Well for starters we found him in the middle of the central city park. HOW DID HE GET THERE!" I yell at him but then quickly apologize so he knows I just lost my patience and I wasn't mad at him.

"It's ok, you're right though we need someone who'll he'll want to tell everything to… iris…nah." Cisco says while he murmurs something along the lines of "Mm chocolate you're so good."

"You know who we need.."

"Felicity."

"Felicity," We both say at the same time.

I called Felicity and told her to meet us at star labs so we could discuss what the plan was. A few hours later Felicity showed up and we started talking about the plan just as we finished talking we heard a wind gush from outside the cortex then a tall figure in a black Adidas sweatshirt, Hoodie pulled over his face and wearing sunglasses walked in it was pretty obvious that the tall figure was Barry though I couldn't understand why Barry was wearing a sweatshirt it was 89 degrees outside.

"Looks like someone figured out how to get drunk with his super powers." Cisco teased Barry but Barry didn't take it that way.

"Shut it Cisco, not in the mood," Barry said in a grumpy nasally tone.

He rubbed the temple of his head like he was trying to get away from a really bad headache.

"Oh how cute barry's grumpy today." Felicity says in her cheery tone.

"How are you feeling Barry." I ask

"FINE!, first Joe now you Jeez can't a superhero get a little privacy." He says while a cough escaped his mouth.

"I thought it was summer, it's like bellow zero out there ." Barry says while realizing he's late for work, he speeds out with his normal wind gush and went to work.

"Felicity you know your works cut out for you," I say while turning to felicity.

"Yep I know what you're talking about but really how can he survive out there with a black sweatshirt on it is almost 90 degrees out today he's going to overheat if he doesn't take that off."

Joe's P.O.V

I had found something about a new meta-human and I wanted to check with Barry to see if he had an encounter with him so I was off to see Barry in his lab, I walked in and saw Barry with his head in his hand leaning on the table looking fully asleep. "Barry, Hey Bare!" I shake him till he wakes up.

"What, I'm awake I'm awake!" He yells while shaking his head to shake off the sleepiness.

"Jeez, Barry doesn't be so startled, didn't get enough sleep last night," I ask just cause I care.

"Joe no one is here you can ask me about my double life, and no I didn't you could say that I broke every bone in my body." He says while massaging his temples.

"Seriously, are you ok," I ask with concern in my tone.

"It's a metaphor Joe it means that I was in a lot of pain last night I didn't break anything, don't worry about it," He says with a certain tone in his voice, a certain tone he shouldn't use with me.

"Oh well, what happened."

"I don't know, I can't remember."

"Ok well-ACHOO!" I was cut off by barry's super speed sneeze.

"Ugh…excuse me." Barry sniffles.

"You sure you're ok Barry". I ask but Barry stands up grabbing his sunglasses and walks right into me pushing my arm a little.

"I'm so done with everyone asking that today I swear if any other person asks that question today I'm going to freak out." He says while walking to the door.

"I'M FINE!" I heard Barry scream from outside the door, Felicity walked in the room looking completely shocked and scared.

"I know that's how I felt when he snapped at me." I joked but she still looked shocked.

"Gosh Barry is so on edge today he's even worse than Oliver is when he's grumpy, gosh I just want to know why he was at the central city park last night." Felicity shouts then it hits me we could look at the traffic lights to see what went down.

"Why don't we just look at the traffic camera to see the evidence, we don't need Barry to tell us".

"I was supposed to think of that Joe, wait why didn't I, I guess all this dramatic Barry stuff is clouding my brain right now." But right after she said that Barry walked back in.

"I can't leave work damn it." He said sitting down in his chair while giving us his signature death look, he never used that one on me before.

"We were just leaving Barry, feel better." Felicity mutters while pulling me away before I can even use my feet.

"I'm sorry WHAT did you say," Barry says in a loud, irritated tone.

"Nothing you lovable dummy!" Felicity shouts but we were already out the door.

"Were coming back when he leaves which should be around 6-7 ok." She yells at me while leaving me alone, so I catch up to her to ask her about how we going to go through with that plan, she explains to me the plan and then She says that she's really worried about Barry.I tell her that I am too but that we have to wait till we get back to star labs to find out.

BARRY'S P.O.V

It's one' o'clock now and I've been staring at my computer home screen for a half hour. I sneeze twice that's officially my eighth sneeze in the half hour that joe and felicity had left , my head feels like It's filled completely with the gauze they give you when the dentist takes a tooth out. I look at my home screen 1:05 it reads I try to think of the assignment I was supposed to do but nothing comes to mind only a few pounds of an annoying headache that just won't go away with anything and everything I try. I sneeze again ok ninth sneeze! I think to myself but it hurts to think it hurts to do anything because if I think my headache will come shooting back like one of Oliver's arrows has cut my head open, my nose is stuffed and that's making it extremely hard to breath which forced me to breathe through my mouth. I didn't like this, I hated this why did I go to work today*pound* *pound* *pound* I need a pain pill*pound*now! I think to myself . I got up from my chair and walked to my locker I pulled the bottle out unscrewed the cap and gulped down three. I know that the pills don't work for me but I'll do anything I'm desperate for the pain to go away. I sit back down and looked at my screen 1:30 it reads so much longer till work ends.*pound* I think as the pain strikes once more. A minute later I'm fully asleep, I'm dreaming now about something it's a blurry figure and It looks like jay from a distance.

"Barry I got my speed back" Jay yells.

"We need to take down zoom come on." I nod but jay vanishes into dusk and there in front of me is Zoom.

"Thought it would be harder " I'm confused I don't know what to say, how the hell does this monster of a nightmare know my freaking name oh right he almost killed me oh and I forgot the freaking monster is none other than Hunter Zolomon.

"What?!" I scream I can't hear the nightmare of a man because there's a loud whirring noise coming from above it's the breech and army of men exactly like Zoom fall from it and are now gathering behind him.

"But it seems you're outnumbered." Hunter says with an evil laugh, I run so far from there they can't catch me but instead I find them following behind my footsteps some of them are flat tiring me but none of them are exactly close to me the only one who is was Zoom...The real zoom, he was right beside me smiling a creepy face smile I stopped now the world was still almost like completely still then I feel it, the billions of hands crushing every organ in my body, Zooms men are grabbing at my heart my brain my lungs and my liver .etc I can't breathe I'm gasping for air.. I'm gone-"BARRY HEY BARRY WAKE THE HECK UP". Iris screams so loudly into my ear that I think people on the other side of the world could hear it.

"What!" I scream at her.

"Barry I called your name like 15 times is everything ok". Iris says in her happy usual caring tone my heads pounds again but harder this time.

"Ow!" I mutter out, Iris stares at me like there something wrong.

"Uh?…" Iris stares.

"It's nothing". I say but I know I'm lying.

"Oh on my way up Singh wants to know if you've finished the work he gave to you earlier, do you have it cause he wants me to bring it to him on my way down?" Iris says, I like her I've always liked her.

"Yeah tell him I'll give it to him when I leave work and just to refresh my horrible memory could you ask Singh what exactly was I supposed to do?" I say while rubbing my head, but the face Iris was wearing was a sincere face of fear and confusion because she knows that I never forget a case (Now that I'm the flash it's easier to not forget cause I can get everything done in three seconds.)

"Barry are you-"

"I know the words that are about to come out of your mouth and trust me, Iris, you do not want to say those words to me right now." I couldn't believe how many times that I had repeated those exact lines today already.

"Actually Mr...Allen, I do want to say those words because I actually care about my friend's health Barry so I'm going to ask once more, is something wrong?" I was shocked, Iris's voice was strong and hard I could tell that she wouldn't leave till I told her what she wanted to here.

"I'm sorry Iris it's just complicated."

"Do you -" iris got cut off by the sound of a text message.

She started to text and then said "Oh."

"Hey Barry do you want to head out Singh said that I could bring you home early if you want." Now she was smiling but when Iris's phone fell out of her hand, I saw the text message from Joe saying that there's something wrong with me and to bring me home.

"Actually, I'd rather stay at work." Iris seems surprised but she lets her hands fall and just walks out the room as If she's had enough of me, well I've also had enough of me. I let my head fall right down onto my keyboard, five painful hours later I'm allowed out of work, my pain pills kicked in and I felt at least a little back to normal, now I could focus. I ran to star labs but on the way there I began to think about telling the team that I hadn't been feeling well lately, I thought against it.

When I got to S.T.A.R labs no one was there, surprisingly, so I got myself a chair and relaxed while I could, I was praying to god as hard as I could that no villains would decide that they wanted to steal stuff tonight because all I wanted to do was sleep but hot flashes were preventing me from doing so.

As I was falling asleep I started to hear voices coming from behind me, I sigh realizing that I will not be getting any sleep anytime soon.

"Barry? What are you doing here?" I hear Iris say, I rest my head in my hands while trying to go back to peacefulness but I didn't think it would work.

"Trying to relax…." I say as I realize it was just Iris here, no one else was with her, then I'm hearing voices, maybe I'm going crazy just like Zoom although I don't think he heard voices..He might have though..

"Barry I know you don't want to hear it but can you please open up to me, you know I'm here for you, I can help you..don't make me call you Mr. Allen again." I don't want to lie to her again but I also didn't want to tell her that I'm not at my best right now, I really don't but at the same time, I do.

"If I tell you will you PROMISE me that you won't tell anyone else.." I ask while emphasizing the word "Promise" to make sure she knows how important to me that no one else knows.

"Well if you're dying I'm telling, but otherwise, I won't tell, promise Bare."

"I haven't been feeling all that great today, and for some dumb reason I decided to go to work today and I totally tortured myself from doing that and now I'm so tired that it is not even humanly possible to understand and all I want to do is sleep…please take me home." Iris doesn't exactly look shocked but she nods and helps me up.

"Ok fine I won't tell, but if you start throwing up blood I'm calling S.T.A.R labs."

"Ok," I say while Iris helps me to her car, I would run there but I think I might be sick if I do.

"Barry you feel a little hot do you mind if I take your temperature when we get home." Iris says once we get in the car.

"Right now I could care less," I say as she starts the car, I guess iris was letting me do my own thing now cause on the ride home she didn't ask me about my condition, she didn't even bother looking at me, I think that she just knew how I was feeling and that she knew that I really didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment.

When we got to the house Iris helped me out of the car and into the living room.

"Alright, do you want to stay in the living room or in your bedroom? It's your choice."

"...Bedroom."

She hooks her arm underneath my shoulder and slowly guides me up the stairs and into my bedroom, my head aches from all the concentration I put in while watching my steps ever so carefully.

Iris gently leads me over to my bed and lied me down, I appreciated that she did that I really do but it made me feel childish and for me, that was the worst feeling of all.

Iris pulled a chair next to my bed so she could monitor my health behavior.

Iris was inexplicably silent so I had to ask...

I sat up a little in my bed so I could get her attention, her head snapped at me when I did so.

"Are you...Mad at me?" I ask, my voice quiet and filled with shyness.

"About what exactly?" She says quietly, she probably does this because she guesses that I have a headache, really now it's just a dull pounding.

"You know for yelling at you earlier," I whisper as start to feel hot flashes all over my body again.

"Well kind of, I don't mean to hurt your feelings or to run you under a bus but you do this thing when you're hurt or sick, you shut everyone out and you won't let anyone help you but Barry should know that you can tell me anything I'm here for you, you shouldn't have to shut me out or any of us." She says as she lays her hands on my forehead.

"Jeez you must have one hell of a sickness cause you're burning up, I'll go get the thermometer ok."

"Tell me about it…" I mumble as she walks out of the room, I'm alone for about 5 minutes until she comes back.


	3. Chapter 3: Fever

barry's p.o.v  
I must've had one heck of a fever cause Iris actually laid down with me until I fell asleep and when I did fall asleep it was like a dream come true, Iris ran her fingers through my soaked hair and she kept whispering "everything's going to be okay", _you bet everything's okay I got Iris to sleep next to me… maybe being sick isn't so bad after all..._  
suddenly my stomach did a back flip, I opened my eyes when I felt it too.  
"Iris I think I'm going to hurl." I looked at her and saw that her eyes had become wide, she handed me the trash can and soothingly rubbed my back, after I was done she laid me back down and pulled me into her arms, her warmth kept me warm considering I was feeling like I had been locked in an icebox or a meat locker.  
Ok, scratch that being sick sucks like hell.  
But being here in Iris's arms made me feel somewhat better and that was the thing that put me to sleep, knowing that I'm safe, at home, in the girl of my dreams arm's.  
My eyes became heavy and I fell into an abyss of blackness.

Iris's P.O.V  
There's one thing that I never knew about Barry, it's that he looks so young while he sleeps, seriously when I looked at him I thought it wasn't him for a second.  
I wasn't going to tell Barry this but he has a fever of a hundred and three degrees, that's when I began to consider breaking Barry's promise because of how much I was worrying about him, I've been worrying about him ever since I saw him this morning, he ran into his door and said "Sorry did I hurt you?" Then after he said that he got into a conversation with it, yeah that's when I knew he was sick, but I didn't think he was this bad and by that I mean, he's cautioning the team that Zoom is going to kill everyone he's ever loved..and Barry's saying all these things in his sleep. _Zoom's been dead for a month now._  
 _Poor poor Barry_ … I thought as my dad knocked on the door.  
"How's he doing?" Dad whispers as he lean's on the frame of the door.  
"Not too great, he's got a high fever and he threw up once, but unfortunately I think there's more to come." I frowned at my own words when I spoke them, just the thought of Barry hunched over a trash can for hours make's me cringe. _Barry's the flash, this shouldn't happen to him, it's unfair! He's a hero so why is he being punished_ , I thought to myself as my Dad brought me back to reality.  
"Hey, Iris *snaps fingers* you there."  
"Yeah sorry, what?"  
"I'm going to call star labs to see if they can help you just stay with Barry ok?" As soon as the words came out of his mouth, my heart felt like it was about to explode when my dad said this, I refuse to break Barry's promise even if I have to start acting like Barry himself, I'll only break Barry's promise if things get out of hand and right now I've got everything under control, I'll honestly call star labs if that happens .  
"NO, it's okay dad I'll call them, you just go get some sleep it's late okay?"  
My dad just stops and looks at me like I'm hiding something from him, which I am.  
"Alright… I will," He whispers as he slowly walks out of the room.  
After my dad left I turned back to Barry and ran my hand through his damp hair, knowing that it would help Barry fall asleep because it always does.

Barry's p.o.v

When I came to, I saw that Iris was eating cereal while watching TV and she did this while wrapping one arm around me, wow she must have some sort of super power that I haven't heard of either that or it's just talents.  
I was still admiring her when she whispered this, "Good morning Barry, how are you feeling?"  
"Crappy, hey Iris how long have I been out."  
"Uh let's see you took a nap around noon time yesterday and it's 10:00 now so uh... you've been asleep for 17 hours, jeez did you sleep well-sleeping beauty?" Iris says as she gives me a playful look.  
"No I'm still tired, it's like my body is shutting down or something like that, I don't know, and the core of my stomach hurts a lot." I lean my head back into her chest for support, the pain is killing me, suddenly I feel her fingers run through my hair it felt nice and relaxing but nothing was soothing my pain.  
"Here why don't you put a pillow on your stomach, I'm thinking that if it can help me it should help you." She says as she hands me the pillow, yeah its worth a try, though I highly doubt that it will help.  
So, unfortunately, the pillow didn't work, I tried to take medicine but I ended up throwing it up instead, it sucked because now we figured out that I can't eat anything or else I'll throw it up, I had to learn this the hard way.  
Iris's p.o.v  
We tried to feed Barry but it didn't go too well, at first we gave him medicine but he said that it just made the pain worse and that made him throw up, then we tried to feed him breakfast (toast with Gatorade to see if that would help) but nope he threw that up too, so Barry was in the bathroom for about an hour, and I couldn't do a damn thing to help him, it was like whatever in the name of hell that he contracted just didn't want to go away.  
My worst nightmare had come true, seeing Barry hunched over the toilet was not a pleasant sight, for me it was heartbreaking  
finally after what seemed like ages, Barry finally stopped throwing up.  
"Barry, are you done?" I ask in a gentle tone, as I continually rub Barry's back.  
"Y-yeah." He says as he tries to stand up but fail's, I grab him before he can hit the ground, put his arm around my neck so I can support his weight back to the bedroom.  
When we get there I lay him down in bed, but I can't get him to lie down straight because of the pain in his stomach.  
I got into bed with him and pulled the covers over us after I did that I pulled Barry closer to me and as soon as he got close I could feel the heat radiating off his body and I could also suddenly feel wetness on my shirt, I looked down and found Barry crying.  
"Does your stomach still hurt Barry?"  
"Y-yes"  
"Oh, Bear.." I whisper as my heart sinks.  
For the rest of the day I tried to make Barry as comfortable as I could, I put on the TV to see if that could take his mind off the pain, I rubbed his stomach if he asked me too and sometimes I did it without his permission, I rubbed his back, and I ran my fingers through his hair, sometimes these things worked but the rest of the time they didn't and by the time night time rolled around, I think Barry was pretty much exhausted from the day he's had.  
Well so was I so when Barry had fallen asleep I had passed out as well.

When I woke up I felt that a weight had been lifted off of my chest, I looked down and realized the weight was Barry, and Barry was gone. I started to panic uncontrollably after checking all the rooms in the house and then I suddenly see the note on my night stand it read's: " _Hey iris its Barry, S.T.A.R labs called saying that there was a robbery and there saying that a metahuman did it so I went to go help out, I'll be back as soon as possible._  
 _With love, Barry."_  
My heart rate sped up, _Barry is sick he should be resting not pushing himself, oh my Dad is going to kill me, come on Barry really you better come back._  
 _Little did I know that Barry wouldn't be coming back home._

Barry's P.O.V  
I felt a little-embarrassed crying in front of iris last night but I couldn't help, the pain was so bad that I thought a _bomb_ went off in my stomach. But it didn't matter now because I was on my way to fight a meta-human, word from star labs is that this guy can inflict pain on others so I got to go round him up. I was a little worried that my powers would make me feel even worse than I already feel but I was too concerned for other people's safety than my own well being, so as expected I ran to the crime scene without hesitation.  
When I arrived, I saw that the meta was just leaving with a bag a jewels, I ran around him so he wouldn't be able to actually see me just yet and then I grabbed the bag of jewel's from his hand, I returned them back to their shelves I ran back to him before he could even blink. I did all of that with a blistering headache, _sort of amazed I'm still standing._

"Well look who it is, Hey Flasher!" The meta says as he waves jokingly, _FLASHER… why does that name sound awfully familiar?_  
"Hey I got a question for you, is being able to inflict pain on others fun cause I would've thought that it wouldn't be, I'm guessing there's some horrible back story that leads to all of this? Right? " Now I'm just stalling because I'm trying not to get hurt, my health is already dampened I don't need to be dead sooner than expected.  
"Aye, it's real fun, when you have the power I have, it's all about playing with the big boys!"  
"Another question, why haven't you hurt me yet?"  
"BARRY!" Cisco and Caitlin both scream into my ear when I asked him why he hasn't hurt me yet, all the screaming was making my head spin.  
"Because flash when I look into your eye's, the only thing I see is pain, and I don't inflict pain on people unless they hurt me, so it's your choice, you hurt me I'll hurt you, but if you just handcuff me and bring me to Iron Heights specifically then you can go free and unharmed."  
"Jeez you act like you run the place, but you don't, oh and just cause you've mentioned iron heights, I'll let you rot in the pipeline just cause I'm nice!" I whisper in his ear to irritate him, he can't do anything now because I've already handcuffed him, oh thank god he didn't hurt me, I can finally go back to resting in my bed…  
I can tell that this guy is pissed and it probably wasn't a smart idea to be a wise ass when this guy can cause massive pain, damn was I stupid.  
"BIG MISTAKE FLASHER!" The man says as I struggle to bring him outside to where the cops are so I can tell them the change in plans but when I finally got him outside, I saw a movement out of the corner of my eye coming from the meta. Suddenly I felt different, not sick, but angry. Then I realized why it was because Zoom and the Reverse Flash are standing in front of me, they weren't normal, though, they looked more broken and defeated then normal.  
"Go get em' Flash!" The meta whispers evilly, as I run over to them I feel the anger overtake but it wasn't like that time with that metahuman who could control my actions with anger, this time, it just felt normal and I mean normal as in how anger would usually make me feel.  
I hadn't even thought about what I was doing It just happened, I look down and the image of the Reverse Flash and Zoom dead quickly fade's, reality finally shows itself. But I don't have time to look at it because the meta is trying to run, I grab him and speed to star labs, I had to tell them what happened, _they won't believe their ears when they hear what I did!_  
I run the meta into a cell down in the pipeline and then I run to tell the team what I did.  
But when I arrived they didn't look happy, they looked scared… _I thought they would be happy that I killed Zoom and Reverse Flash again! Except I never killed the Reverse Flash so this would be a first._  
"Barry...w-what have you d-done..." Caitlin says as she looks at me with a horrific look plastered on her face.  
"What do you-" I was going to finish my sentence but I felt the sharpest pain in my back, so sharp that I fell unconscious.


End file.
